The Blood of a Scourge
by Minnowshadow
Summary: "When the small meets the goddess, it's heart will be released of darkness."
1. Prologue

A gray cat with amber eye sits in a basket in a starry looking house. "Quince?" The she-cat turns and notices a flame-colored tom with forest green eyes. Next to him is a pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes and a brown tom with amber eyes. "Greetings, Jake." she purred. "And Snowy and Tree." she dipped her head to the couple. "What do you want, Quince?" the she-cat meowed. "Our kits are in grave danger." Quince meowed. "What do you mean?!" Tree hissed. Quince sighed, "Tiny is now Scourge, Ruby is dead, and Socks won't even come to the Stars when he dies!" Quince meowed, "Daisy left you, so did Floss, Clover is just gone, and Autumn's future is unknown." Snowy and Tree shared shocked glances. "What are we going to do?!" Snowy wailed. "I have an idea," a reddish-brown tom meowed, walking up. "In Starclan, a cat's ancestors can visit them and give them a prophecy." the tom continued. Snowy and Quince shared a nervous look while Jake smiled proudly and Tree looked at the cat curiously. "And who are you?" Tree snapped, The cat looked at the tom, amused. "My name is Pine." He smoothly meowed.


	2. Chapter 1

A small black tom with one white forepaw and a purple collar full of dog and cat teeth sat on a dumpster. He looked down at a scrawny red tom with icy blue eyes. "Sir, it was my prey. That she-cat had no right to take it!" the tom complained. The black tom flicked his gaze to a plump red she-cat with amber eyes. His gaze searched all over her and landed on a white collar around her neck. "She-cat. That prey was Rust's." the tom meowed. The she-cat glared at the tom with disgust. "You have no right to tell me what to do! You're just a kit!" the she-cat snarled. Cats all around her gasped. "Bone." the tom ordered. A large black-and-white tom leaped onto the she-cat and practically shredded her.  
"Don't kill her." the tom reminded Bone. The larger tom nodded and walked off of the she-cat. The second the large black-and-white tom was off of her, she turned tail and ran down the alleys. Left behind on the ground was just her collar and puddles of blood. "Conference time over." the small tom meowed. He leaped onto the ground and slid under the dumpster and felt his eyes slowly close.


	3. Chapter 2

A small beige she-cat stared at the entrance to her family's den with concerned eyes. Next to her, a red tom slept, and on her other side, a white she-cat raised her head. "Calm down, sis. Mom's gonna be back soon." the white she-cat soothed. "I know, Snowy, but I-I just got this feeling that something is wrong…" the beige she-cat murmured, settling down next to her sister. Even as worried as she was, she felt sleep slowly take over her.

 _The beige she-cat opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a starry Twoleg nest. "Hello?" she meowed. Her meow echoed throughout the new place. "Hello." a calm cat meowed. The beige she-cat spun around and found herself staring at a reddish-brown tom with kind forest green eyes. "Who are you?" the beige she-cat asked. "I'm Pine. I'm you're mother's father's father." Pine told her, "I have something to tell you." Pine started to fade, "When the small meets the goddess, it's heart will be released of darkness."_

The beige she-cat woke to Snowy poking her side. "Mom's not back yet." she meowed. "Where's Rust?" the she-cat asked. "He's off hunting." Snowy meowed. The she-cat sighed. "You search the other hunting way, I'll look from Twoleg Place." the she-cat meowed.


	4. Chapter 3

Scourge sat on his dumpster and watched as cats brought him trophies. But, a certain cat caught his eye. He noticed her when Bone snarled at her as she walked up. She was a small beige she-cat with three darker stripes on her head and on her tail. She gave him a badger fang, which impressed him, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sir. Have you seen my mother? She said she had to visit you and she hasn't returned yet. She's red she-cat with long fur." the she-cat meowed. Scourge looked at the cat. _So_ this _is that ignorant she-cat's kit. She's so much different than her._ "I have, in fact, Briar." the she-cat looked terrified that he knew her name. "She came and she had taken one of my cat's prey. Then she had the audacity to… insult… me." Scourge hissed. Briar didn't look as shocked as Scourge expected. She in fact sighed. "Do- Do you know which direction she walked off to?" she asked. Scourge nodded and flicked his tail in the direction the she-cat limped off to. Briar nodded her thanks and dashed off him the direction. Scourge watched her go. As the day went on, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he dismissed conference, he ordered Bone to go fetch her and her family.


	5. Chapter 4

Briar sat next to her grieving brother. "She wasn't there for us often, but she was an awesome mom when she was." he meowed. "She always made sure we had enough food." Briar meowed. "She criticized everything I did." Snowy hissed from a ways away. Rust glared at the white she-cat, hatred clear in his eyes. "Rust." Briar meowed warningly. "No, Briar. It was enough for you to criticize her when she was alive for me to nearly shred you, but now?" Rust shook his head. Snowy snarled at the red tom, "Why do you always stand up for her?" Rust's shoulder fur started to rise and Briar could see his claws start to slide out. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR HER WHEN SHE FOUND YOU!" Rust yowled. By that point, Snowy and Rust were nose to nose, yowling. "SHE ALWAYS EXPECTED ME TO BE BETTER THAN BOTH OF YOU!" Snowy argued. "Guys." Briar tried. "YOU LOOK LIKE HER MOM! WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT!?" Rust yowled. "Guys!" Briar tried butting in, only for Rust to push her away. "I EXPECTED THAT SHE WOULD ACT LIKE SHE LOVED US FOR ONCE!" Snowy answered. "OH LIKE YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER!" Rust leaped onto Snowy. Both cats rolled around in a ball of white and red fur, oblivious to their sister trying to prevent any cat from dying. Suddenly, the fighting stopped. Laying on the ground in front of her was Rust, dead. Next to Rust, Snowy bled out on the ground, with Briar desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "What happened here?" a commanding cat asked. Briar turned her head and saw Bone, the very cat who killed her mom, but she was too grief-stricken to be fearful. "I tried to stop them… they just wouldn't listen." Briar murmured, Surprisingly, Bone sat next to the grieving she-cat and stroked her back comfortingly with his tail.


	6. Chapter 5

Briar opened her eyes, sticky from sleep, and realized she was leaning on a cat. She looked up and was rather shocked to see Bone. "Bone?" she asked. The tom turned and looked at her. "Scourge wants you." He coldly meowed and stood up. Briar nearly whimpered at the loss of his large body protecting her from the cold. "Come." Bone ordered, briskly trotting. Briar quickly ran and caught up with him.

Briar followed Bone into Twoleg place. She shifted under her pelt as cats watched her. Some cat watched her with envy, others with pity, and more than a few toms stared at her with love. But they all stopped staring when Bone gave a warning growl. Briar blinked gratefully at him. Suddenly, they stopped at the entrance to an alley. "We're here." Bone growled, but, Briar noticed that the coldness was gone. She dipped her head in a thank you and walked down the alley. "Why hello there, missy." a dark brown tabby tom, just leaving from Scourge's dumpster, purred as he noticed her. A ginger tom shoved the tabby. "Get going, _Tigerstar._ " he mocked. Tigerstar growled at the tom then continued. "Thanks, Brick." Briar murmured. The tom dipped his head and continued to follow Tigerstar out. Briar walked over to Scourge's dumpster and dipped her head. "Briar. Bone tells me that Autumn, Snowy, and Rust is dead. My grievances." he murmured. Briar took a deep breath. She had rolled her coming question in her head over and over and over again. "Can I join your guard?" she burst out. Scourge looked taken aback. "Please!" she begged, "I don't have anyone else, so you can be sure of my loyalty." Scourge looked down on the she-cat with pity. "Sure. Why not?" he smiled. "Bone. Briar has joined the guard. From this day on, she shall be known as Athena." Br-Athena smiled and followed the large black-and-white tom. He led to a large building. "This is the Guard Den. A strange twoleg lets us stay here and even tries to give us collars. I would rather take it from a kittypet." Bone grunted. Athena nodded, "Yeah. I think I would want to too." she meowed, thinking of where that smug cat who stole their food a moon ago said she lived.


	7. Chapter 6

Scourge watched them walk off and narrowed his eyes when he noticed newly-named Athena and Bone walking so close their fur brushed but he decided to ignore it. Pine's warning echoed in his ears. _I'm warning you. Much will go you're way, but the goddess will help you get through it._ The night that he received that message, he stayed up and just couldn't stop thinking about it. Before he sent Bone to get her, he realized that _she_ was the Goddess. And _she_ was meant to be his mate, whether she liked it or not. He sighed and crawled under the dumpster to sleep.

 _When he reopened his eyes, he was in the twoleg nest with Pine._ Scourge. Briar is _not_ the goddess we meant! She is in love with another! Do _not_ ruin this for them! _His echoing voice angered the small tom. "What do you mean!?" Scourge snarled._ _"She is_ mine _! If I must, I'll take her by force!" he whipped around and stalked away._ DON'T DO WHAT WE THINK YOU ARE GOING TO! _Pine yowled to him as he left. "I'll do want I wish.' Scourge growled._


End file.
